


It's In Our Moments Of Decision That Destiny Is Shaped

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Compliant, Gen, Kinda Dark, No Romance, Pre-Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Hugo Vasquez finds a little inspiration in the past actions of Handsome Jack before that final "meeting" with Saul Henderson.
Series: Scattershots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	It's In Our Moments Of Decision That Destiny Is Shaped

_Now or never_ , thought Hugo Vasquez. 

He gazed out the window overlooking Pandora from the long Helios hallway. Did Handsome Jack ever get this nervous, facing his shining moments of truth? Surely he had to. But you don’t become a legend in the flesh without facing those uncertainties, grabbing them by the throat, and wresting the life out of them until they stop making little gasp-y noises.

Jack had excelled at that, both figuratively and literally.

Turning again to his idol for courage, Hugo replayed the ECHO-log, mindful to make it look to passersby that he was just taking a business call. The Hyperion Board had known about the events on this tape. They’d tried to bury this recording. But Hugo had ways of getting the things he wanted. That’s how you got ahead in this business, after all.

Whispering delicately into his ear, like a highly experienced adult phone line worker, was the sound of choking and struggling. Over that, he could hear Jack himself proclaiming, “Mr. Tassiter’s been replaced, Sweet Cheeks. Starting today, you’re working for me.” 

“...John?” some timid woman ventured. Harold Tassiter’s secretary, Hugo figured. “Is that you?”

A thud. A sigh of satisfaction. “Call me Jack, honey.” 

Hugo smiled, silently mouthing the next words himself. 

_“Handsome Jack.”_

Hugo grinned, emboldened. This truly was the birth of an immortal legend. Jack had never let anything stand in his way. And neither would he. Or else what was the point of ever clawing his way out of that mailroom?

He made the call. “Mr. Henderson? Got a minute? It’s urgent.”

“Of course, Hugo, step on in. I just sat back down from lunch.” Saul Henderson replied. 

_Then you almost escaped,_ Hugo thought. What a perfect setup. He marched with intent towards the office of Hyperion Securities Propaganda.


End file.
